History Repeats
by darkdemon125
Summary: Ok this is a fan fic that takes place after all the characters leave and live happily ever after... BLAH! This is their kids and their struggles as they try to survive high school! OCxOC!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Saiyomi Togu. I am 16 and the only daughter of Haine and Takanari Togu. I am heir to the Kamiya Corp. I am also one of the members of this year's Student council members with my cousin, Daisuke Togu, my best friend. Along with our other close childhood friends, Sukio Amamiya, and Yori Hanabusa. And our Emperor is Yukitsu Yamagata. He's an arrogant ass and I tend to avoid him as much as possible. He's the 50th Emperor at Cross Academy. I'm still adjusting to being around him. Believe me, it takes some getting use to.

"Saiyomi!" I looked up at my name and frowned.

"Yukitsu-sama?" His ebony hair was bouncy as was his personality. I hated him. He smiled brightly at me and pulled out a stack of files.

"These need the Council's signature!" I rolled my eyes, taking the stack from him and turned away from him, my cousin laughing.

"Yuki-sama, why do you tease her?" I glared at my cousin as he grinned at me and ruffled my hair in a brotherly manner. I opened the files and began reading, ignoring Yukitsu as I usually do. Yori's brunette hair blocked my vision as she leaned over me. No one could ever say Yori wasn't beautiful because she was and just as cheery as everyone else in the council. She was the daughter of two past council members and close friends of my father and mother. Maora and Maguri. Both are guys. She was adopted by them. Yukitsu eyed me from behind and sighed when I didn't turn to him.

"Yukitsu-sama…" He turned quickly when he heard my voice call his name and I threw two files back at him.

"Those are requests from some female students to be your platinum." He stared at me before I turned back to my work. Daisuke chuckled again till I slammed my fist into his chest, ending his laughter. Sukio's laughter started as he leaned onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"I still can't see how you're related to her Dai. Girl looks and acts like her grandfather." I frowned at the mention of my grandfather. Kazuhito Kamiya. My mother's father. I have three grandfathers. My mother has two fathers. Itsuki Otamiya is her biological father although she found out near the end of her 2nd year around graduation. Kazuhito was married to her mother and was supposed to be her father. It's a very long story and all of these people knew the whole story. How I could possibly look like Kazuhito is a big mystery to everyone but I do. Daisuke however could pass as my parents' child. Don't ask me how that came to be but it did. His father is my father's twin brother. His mother was a childhood friend of both brothers. She was in Europe when my father and his father were going through the shadow trial. It's all very complicated. Very complicated indeed. Daisuke snorted at Sukio's comment and merely smiled.

"Hey don't judge a book by it's name. She's her own person. Absolutely hates it when she's compared to anyone. Don't ya Sai?" I smiled and nodded my head. He knew me so well. We might as well be siblings. We live in the same home. Our fathers are brothers. Our mothers are best friends. We've been inseparable since we were babies. Yori smiled at Yukitsu behind my back and I rolled my eyes knowing neither of them could see me. It's been a secret between me and Daisuke that I had once fallen in love with Yukitsu in elementary school until we entered middle school I came to terms with my heritage and his. I hate him. Yori on the other hand loved him and I encouraged it. Maybe he'd leave me alone.

"Hey we have that new freshmen class trip coming up don't we Sai?" I nodded and looked up at Daisuke's clever smile.

"Whose setting up the rooms?" I shrugged my shoulders and Daisuke smiled again.

"You are, aren't you? Jeez, is there anything you don't do?" I shrugged my shoulders again before throwing another file at Yukitsu's head.

"I don't choose who's going to be the Platinum!" Yukitsu smirked as he came up behind me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You could be platinum you know? Just say the one little…" I slammed my fist into his face and Daisuke burst into laughter again.

"Again you tease her Yuki-sama!" Yukitsu rubbed his nose and frowned. I pretended not to see the hurt that flashed across his face as Yori came up beside him, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's alright Yuki-sama. Every guy who asks Sai out gets the same answer. It's not you, it's her." I clenched the pen in my hand tighter. I should've known Yori would play that ploy. I knew her well enough to know, she was jealous of me. Both of us were beautiful but because I was hard to get, most guys wanted the challenge of winning me. When they gave up on me, they'd settle for Yori. It got to her. I know it did. I wasn't my father's child for nothing. I noticed everything around me. Even things other people didn't think to notice. I saw her leg inch closer to his and I cleared my throat as I pulled out a chart.

"Here's the room assignments." Daisuke snatched it from me and smiled.

"Alright! I'm in a room with…Sukio…man!" He slapped the paper and glared at me.

"I wanted to room with you Sai! What's with this?" I merely smiled before lifting another sheet and keeping it out of reach of his swiping hands.

"That's a decoy. I know how you like to snatch things out of my hands. Anyways to let you all know I didn't have total say on the room assignments. The school director had some say." Yori bounced on her heels and smiled. I noticed and rolled my eyes. She thought she'd get a room because she slept with the school director's son but I still had that much control in the rooms. I held the paper in front of me and read off the rooming.

"Sukio, you and Yori will share a room. Dai, me and you share a room. Yukitsu-sama has his own room." Yori stared at me as did Yukitsu and Daisuke hugged me.

"Yes! Thank you! Wait…" He looked at the sheet over my shoulder and I held in my groan as he snatched it out of my hands.

"It says here, me, Suki, and Yori are sharing a room and Sai, you're staying in the same room as Yuki-sama!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm changing it." Yukitsu then stole the sheet out of Daisuke's hands and shook his head.

"Says here you can't. And I wouldn't let you!" I snatched the paper out of his hands and put back in it's folder before glaring at the other members.

"None of us are happy with the arrangements, we can go to the school director and change it." Yori and Daisuke nodded but Yukitsu and Sukio shook their heads.

"I'm fine with my arrangement."

"Me too!" Yukitsu smiled at me and I frowned.

"No you're not. You're getting your own room!" He frowned at me and I turned away from him. I couldn't look into his eyes too long. My heart would start skipping beats for some reason.

"No! As emperor, I will not allow you to change the rooming assignments." I stood quickly and to face him, glaring.

"It's not up to you! If I have to room with you, I'm not going!" He stared at me and then began to glare.

"You are going! Your father wouldn't allow you to stay!" I took a step forward.

"Like hell he wouldn't! You don't know what he'd allow me to do!" He took a step toward me and looked down at me, seeing as he was at least a foot taller than me.

"If I had a talk with your grandfather, I know you'd be going." I froze at the mention of my grandfather and Dai took a step toward us.

"Yuki-sama, that was uncalled…" He froze when I slammed my hand across Yukitsu's face and I glared.

"Do not ever use that! Ever!" I turned and ran out of the room as the tears in my eyes began to fall. Daisuke groaned and turned to Yukitsu, frowning.

"That was low, Yukitsu-sama. You know she doesn't like how much control other people have on her life. I hope your face hurts." He turned and walked out of the room, after me and Yori ran toward Yukitsu.

"Are you alright Yuki-sama?" She ran her hand across the red mark and Yukitsu smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Perhaps I did go a little overboard." Yori shook her head and Sukio approached them.

"Perhaps you should apologize to her, Yuki-sama. She is probably in the gardens. You know how much she loves the gardens." Yukitsu nodded and began to leave the room just as Daisuke came back.

"Girl's not talking to anyone! Not even me! I'm her cousin! I mean come on! Where is he?" Daisuke looked around the room noticing Yukitsu's absence. Sukio smiled as Yori pouted.

"He went to apologize."


	2. Chapter 2

"He went to apologize." Daisuke smirked before nodding.

"He needs to. She only listens to him when she gets like this. Him, her dad, and her grand-dad."

I wrapped my arms around my knees as I sat in the middle of the school gardens. Only silvers were allowed into the gardens but no one came in here because it was so special and usually only the emperor came anymore. The emperor and me. I loved the gardens. This is usually where I come to calm down. It's where I get my alone time.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up and frowned when I saw his face there. He always knew. He always knew. It got annoying. I turned my face away from him and he fell down beside me.

"I'm sorry Sai about threatening to get your grandfather to tell you what you can and can't do. I know how you feel about that. It's just I was so…angry." I still didn't turn to face him as he sighed and bowed his head.

"I need to know why you wouldn't like to share a room with me, Sai…" I shrugged my shoulders before leaning my head on my knees.

"It would start rumors…bad publicity obviously, and I'm not comfortable sharing a room with you when we both know Yori would hate me for it. It's not you." I hated to admit it but it was true. I truly had no problem with the guy, just all the trouble that followed him. And it was usually a lot of trouble. He sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"Sai if you really would like to room with your cousin, I'll understand…" I sighed as he bowed his head before raising it to look at me with his big chocolate brown eyes. I cursed underneath my breath before sighing in defeat.

"No, it's ok. I'll room with you. Just no funny business ok Yukitsu?" He nodded enthusiastically as I rolled my eyes and put my head back on my knees. He leaned back on his hands as it suddenly began to storm outside.

"Sai?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he smirked.

"You ever get jealous?" I shook my head and he stared at me.

"You don't? Not even a little jealous?" I shook my head again and he sighed.

"Figures. You're not very good at acting at least a little bit interested in anything you do…" I glared at him before sighing.

"That's not true. I'm interested in most of the things I do." he smirked as he saw an opportune time to crack a joke at me.

"So if you do me, you'll be interested in me?" I groaned and slammed my fist onto the top of his skull. He rubbed his now sore head and smiled goofily.

"It was worth a shot…" I rolled my eyes again before staring out into the gardens. We sat in silence for a few moments before he sighed in peace.

"I understand why you come out here Sai, I really do. The only thing I don't understand is why you always come out here alone. Why don't you bring Dai?" I sighed as I tried to think of the words to explain it to him so he'd understand.

"Don't you ever wish you could stop being Yukitsu? For a little bit? Did you ever just want to be normal?" He looked up and sighed.

"Yea, like today. I didn't want to be Yukitsu-sama to you Sai. I wanted to be normal for you." I smiled before turning to him.

"Why? Who says I like normal guys?" He chuckled a bit but it faded away as he looked at me.

"Sai I see how this life treats you. How the society we grew in affects you. I saw what you truly wanted to be." I stared at him as he continued.

"You want to be normal. You don't want to do what destiny has clearly planned out for you without your consent." My eyes were wide by the time he finished and he smirked.

"Am I right?" I glared and nodded my head. I hated him when he read me so easily, when he saw how deeply my thoughts really went, how far I thought ahead.

"How do you know this stuff anyways Yukitsu?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you." I looked away from him and he smiled as he leaned toward me.

"And you know me too." I shrugged my shoulders before turning toward him again.

"Do I?" He nodded and swept a strand of hair away from my face.

"Probably better than I know myself." It was moments like this that he often tested my strength. It was moments like this that caused my heart to skip several beats a minute and cause me to fall so willingly into his arms. It was moments like this with him that I hated. I tried to avoid them and yet I urged them to come. It was moments like this that I both hated and loved him. I turned away from him and quickly climbed to my feet.

"We should be getting back." He was next to me in a second and I froze as he pulled me into a hug.

"I will always be here for you, Saiyomi. Always." At this point I wanted to run but I couldn't get my feet to move. I wanted to yell at him to release me but my mouth wouldn't form the words. I tried to keep my eyes open as he leaned toward me but the closer he got, the lower my eyelids went. Then I heard a shout and I wretched myself out of Yukitsu's warm arms as the door to the gardens was slammed open. My father stood in the doorway, his hair clinging to his head from the rain and he sighed when he saw me.

"Saiyomi!" He ran toward me and Yukitsu and smiled.

"Thank the gods. Daisuke said you were upset and that…" I held up my hand and smiled.

"I'm fine daddy. Really. Yuki-sama helped me." Yukitsu's face lit up and my father smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Yukitsu-san." Yukitsu smiled at my father and nodded his head as I started to leave.

"Now that you know I'm fine, daddy, you can go back home!" Both of them stared at me as I left the gardens and my father turned to Yukitsu. "Sometimes I think she doesn't even want me around…" Yukitsu smiled. "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

****

"Alright everyone! Do you have your assignments?" Everyone looked at me and nodded as I stood by Yukitsu who smiled that smile at me and I frowned at him.

"Alright! You all have your partners! Get with them and get to your assignments!" Yukitsu frowned as I mentioned partners and I smirked.

"GO!" Everyone scrambled around before meeting up with their partners and departing leaving me alone with the still frowning Yukitsu.

"Partners? You never mentioned partners, Sai!" I smirked before lifting up the clipboard.

"Sleeping arrangements are also partner arrangements. Why do you think I was rooming with you?" His frowned deepened.

"Because you wanted to…" I smiled before patting his shoulder.

"Oh I do want to. It's just working out in our favor that we're partners…don't look like that Yuki-sama!" His face lit up as I used his nickname and he smiled at me.

"You want to sleep with me?" I slammed my fist into his face and crossed my arms across my chest as I turned away from him in anger.

"So incorrigible! Ugh! I'm going to regret this!" He smiled crookedly at my back as I huffed out some more colorful sentences and he pounced on me, locking me in a hug. I froze at his touch and he placed his head on my shoulder, whispering into my ear.

"You're never going to regret this trip, Saiyomi. I'll make sure of it." He kissed my cheek before releasing me and disappearing off the stage. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I thought of what he meant and I jumped when I heard Dai's voice.

"Hey Sai!" I turned to him quickly and he tilted his head to the side before frowning.

"Hey Sai, you sick or something? You look like you're burnin' up!" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, it's just hot here!" I hadn't noticed his jacket or the snow….now I have. His frowned deepened and he put his hand to my forehead.

"You have a fever Sai!" I shook my head.

"No I don't! I have no such thing!" He smiled before patting my shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it. So what is our assignment?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not your partner, Dai. Suki and Yori are. Yukitsu-sama is my partner." He stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I can't even be partners with you? That's not fair! I don't want to be partners with them! I don't even want to sleep with them! Why does Yuki-sama get to share a room with you and be your partner? You don't even like the guy!" I giggled and patted his shoulder.

"I told you, the school director decided this, not me. If it were up to me, I'd be rooming with you and partnering with you as well, you know I would." This did not make him happier and he frowned.

"I don't want to leave you alone with Yuki-sama! He likes you! He's a guy!" I shook my head, giggling.

"You like me and you're a guy!" He frowned even more.

"But I'm your cousin! And I don't like you the way he likes you! He's all over you every chance he gets! Yori hates it!" I cringed at the thought. I knew fully the extent of Yori's love for Yukitsu and her hatred of his attention toward me. I tried to ignore it, the frowns, the glares, the looks she passed at me whenever she saw me with Yukitsu and it didn't matter if we were talking purely business, which was rare with Yukitsu. She hated me and yet she loved me at the same time. Daisuke knew he didn't have to say anything further. He knew once he mentioned how Yori hated it, the subject was over. "I know…" I turned away from him and began to descend the stairs and he smiled at my turned back.

"You still love him don't you?" I turned quickly to glare at him.

"No!" He smirked before jumping down in front of me. "You do! Why did you deny it so quickly? You love him!" I glared more harshly until he shrunk back.

"Ok maybe you don't!" I smiled and jumped the last stair. Yukitsu was in front of me in a moment, smiling with his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow at his smile as Daisuke came up behind me.

"What are you doing, Yuki-sama?" I rolled my eyes and ducked just as Yukitsu threw a snowball and it hit Dai in the face, causing him to fall back. Yukitsu frowned when he saw he missed his original target and I smiled.

"Nice try." I walked past him and Daisuke glared at him from the ground.

"What was that? I didn't even start the war yet! It's not fair!" Yukitsu smirked at Dai before helping him to his feet.

"Sorry Dai! I was aiming for your cousin but she's impossible to surprise!" Dai lessened his glare and smiled.

"I know how."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Yinyang256 here! I got a request from a loyal reader asking me to make a table to show all readers the relationships of the characters I created to the characters from the manga. Here goes!

Saiyomi, our heroine, is the daughter of Haine Otamiya and Takinari Togu and is the cousin of Daisuke whom she affectionately calls Dai. They have a brother-sister relationship.

Daisuke, the lovable obsessive cousin, is the son of Shizumasa Togu and an OC I made, Meiko Trinnett. He is also the cousin of Saiyomi whom he affectionately calls Sai.

Yukitsu, our heroine's love interest/emperor, is the son of two OCs because he's an OC. He likes Saiyomi but is always rejected. He's the emperor in my story!

Yori, the jealous best friend, is the adoptive daughter of Maora and Maguri. She loves Yukitsu.

and finally

Sukio, the studious quiet cute boy, is the son of Senri N. and Ushio Amamiya and is technically the step cousin to Daisuke and Saiyomi. He harbors affections for Yori and Saiyomi.

That's about it. Any questions? Just leave them in a review and I will answer them in the next update! So I now present to you, Chapter Three of History Repeats!

* * *

Dai lessened his glare and smiled. "I know how."

I stared at the numbers on the paper in front of me, my concentration drifting away from me and I sighed in frustration as I slammed the clipboard down on the table I was sitting at. I ran my hand through my hair before laying my head down upon the cool surface of the table. It felt so good against my burning skin. **So very…very…very good…** I jumped when I saw Yukitsu in the bushes and I frowned when I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned quickly slamming my clipboard into Dai's head and blocking Yukitsu's snowball attack with my bag. They both stare at me with wide eyes as I struggled to regain my breath, suddenly feeling exhausted. Dai rubbed his sore forehead as Yukitsu lowered his arm and I glared at them.

"What…are…you…" I struggled with my words, taking a breath after each one. "Two…doing?" They watched me with concern as I sat down heavily and they sat on either side of me.

"You alright Sai? You sound exhausted!" I nodded my head slowly to keep my head from spinning. Every time my heart beat, my head would throb. Yukitsu pushed his cool heavenly hand against my forehead and pulled back too quickly for my liking.

"She's burnin' up! Her fever has be at least one hundred or more!" Dai's eyes widened as I shook my head again.

"I…don't have a….fever! Damn it!" I stood up slowly, snatched my clipboard and bag off of the table, and stomped off. They watched me until I was out of sight before turning to one another.

"She's has a fever though right?" Dai asked as he looked at Yukitsu who nodded.

"Yeah. A high one. She should be resting. That high of a fever can get you killed if you work too hard." Daisuke shook his head.

"The girl's stubborn, she won't give up for anything! Ugh I wonder where that trait came from!" Yukitsu shook his before they both stood up and sighed.

"Guess we better keep an eye on her." Daisuke nodded in agreement as they began to follow after me.

***

"Ok now has everyone finished their assigned tasks?" Everyone nodded at me as Yukitsu smiled from beside me.

"Then you all are free to go!" I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and everyone disappeared again.

"What gives you the right to tell them their finished?" He smirked before pointing to himself.

"I'm emperor remember?" I crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes.

"So? We're not at school!" He continued to smirk as he ran his wondrously cool hand across my still burning cheek and I closed my eyes.

"We're at a school function though and I still control that." My eyes snapped open and I stepped away from him.

"Fine. I'm going to my room!" His eyes widened as I turned quickly and lost my balance. He caught me before I fell off the stage and found me to be unconscious from the fever I didn't have because I didn't have that damn fever, my blood pressure just dropped suddenly is all… My body feels like it's floating…like I'm being suspended in midair…Damn it! Yukitsu is carrying me! My eyes snapped open and he smiled at me as he laid me in my bed.

"I see you're awake now…" I wanted to slap that arrogant smile off of his gorgeous face.

"Let go of me and get out!" He frowned and shook his head.

"No, Sai. Your fever's too high for me to do that." I glared at him and he placed a cool towel on my head.

"Now you just rest." I shook my head and stopped as soon as the room started to spin and he smiled.

"Room spinning eh?" I glared at him as he replaced the towel which had fallen to the side onto the pillow. He sat next to me on the bed and pushed a few strands of sweat drenched hair out of my face, smiling.

"You could just let me take care of you. You took care of me when I was sick, remember?" Of course I remembered. It was one of those moments where I loved him yet I still hated him because he made my heart do this crazy skip beats thing. I slowly nodded my head and he continued to smile.

"Well just think of this as my payback. You took care of me and I'll take care of you." I gave in and he pushed the hair back away from my face as I closed my eyes at his touch.

"**I love you**."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well just think of this as my payback. You took care of me and I'll take care of you." I gave in and he pushed the hair back away from my face as I closed my eyes at his touch.

"**I love you**." He froze when this sentence left my lips and my eyes remained closed. I smiled and he smiled at me.

"That's the fever talking." I frowned and opened my eyes.

"What's the fever talking? What are you talking about Yukitsu?" His face flushed and he waved his hands in the air in front of him.

"Oh, nothing! You should get to sleep Saiyomi!" I tilted my head to the side as I raised an eyebrow at his defensiveness.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" He nodded his head vigorously before I smiled.

"Ok, well…thank you." I closed my eyes allowing sleep to consume me and Yukitsu sighed.

"How I've longed to hear those words escape your luscious lips…yet they do not bring the satisfaction I want them to because they are not your true feelings. One day…" He sighed again before brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes and he lightly kissed my forehead.

"You will love me Saiyomi, one day…I swear it." He stood and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Daisuke smirked as he appeared in front of Yukitsu and Yukitsu jumped.

"How is she, Yuki-sama?" Yukitsu glared at him before sighing.

"Her fever is still high but she's asleep right now. That may lower it." Daisuke nodded before smirking at Yukitsu again.

"So you want Sai to love you? That's so…so…romantic!" Yukitsu glared at him again.

"You heard me?" Daisuke nodded before smiling.

"Every word. How do you know she didn't mean it when she said she loved you? How do you know the fever's not making her see her true feelings?" Yukitsu bowed his head before shaking it.

"I know that's not her true feelings…yet. She will love me, Daisuke. One day, I will marry your cousin!" Daisuke smiled.

"And I can't wait enough for that day! It'll be so awesome to be related to you!" They both smiled at one another until they heard a loud thump from my room. The door slammed opened and the light fell on my moaning figure on the ground, wrapped in blankets. Yukitsu was by my side in a moment, pulling me up into his arms.

"Sai!" I wriggled his grasp for a moment before opening my eyes.

"Yuki? Yuki you have to hurry! They're planning to…" He put his hand over my mouth as he chuckled to himself.

"You were dreaming Saiyomi. Nobody's planning anything. It was just a…" A sudden crash caused Yukitsu to bend over me and Daisuke ran into the room.

"Yea uh Yuki-sama…somebody's trying to get your attention I think!" Yukitsu eyed me with suspicion as I smiled.

"Told you someone was planning something!" I giggled before kissing his cheek and pulling myself out of his arms. I dusted myself off and smiled at Daisuke.

"Oh it's a beautiful evening isn't it Dai-kun? I think I shall go for a walk!" Both boys stared at me as if I had lost my mind before another crash erupted from the room I had just entered.

"Sai!" I smiled and giggled as they ran into the room with their eyes wide open. The fever, I was later told, made me so delusional, I didn't feel any sort of pain…thus why when the rock struck me I didn't feel it or the huge gash from where it had struck my head…but they saw the blood and I felt the darkness consume me…at least I think I felt the darkness…I felt something….whether it was the darkness or not, I wasn't so sure but I'm pretty sure it was the darkness…yeah…pretty sure. Yukitsu swept my body into his arms as he avoided another rock and Daisuke smirked.

"They really really want your attention, Yuki-sama!" He glared at his friend before walking over to the window.

"What do you want?" He yelled as another rock flew through the already broken window.

"We want you to leave Togu alone! Mistress Yori has requested it!" Daisuke burst out laughing as Yukitsu stared at the men with wide eyes.

"Yori? Our Yori? What the hell is she thinking? Dai, you take your cousin and keep her in bed! I'm going to have a talk with Yori!" Daisuke nodded as his arms were weighed down by his cousin and Yukitsu took off running out of the room. Daisuke rolled his eyes before returning Saiyomi to her bed and he sat at the edge and closed his eyes as sleep consumed him.

"Yori!" Yori looked up in surprise as Yukitsu slammed her door open and Sukio peered from behind his furious figure.

"_**What the hell are you doing**_? Saiyomi has a fever and you have men throwing rocks into the room!" Yori stood quickly at the mention of Saiyomi's fever.

"Sai has a fever? Where is she? Who's with her? How bad is it?" Yukitsu glared at her before answering.

"Yes she has a fever and she also has a gash in her head thanks to one of the rocks you had men throwing into the room. She's in her bed with Daisuke watching over her. It's clearly over a hundred degrees!" She pushed past her crush and ran down the hall to her best friend's room and she stopped when she saw Daisuke and Saiyomi asleep while her hair was covered in dried blood.

"Sai!" She fell to her knees beside the bed and brushed a lock of hair away from Saiyomi's face. Yukitsu and Sukio appeared in the doorway and Sukio sighed before whispering softly into Yukitsu's ear, making sure Yori didn't hear him.

"Yor is terribly jealous of your apparent affection toward Sai. She thought you and her would…" Yukitsu's eyes widened and Sukio pulled back knowing he had said what he needed to.

"Oh Sai! I didn't want you to get hurt and I never would have told those boys to throw rocks if I had known you had a fever! I'm so sorry!" Yori bent her head and began to sob as Yukitsu came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She stared up at him and let out another sob.

"Oh Yuki-sama! I am so terribly sorry! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt!" He nodded his head solemnly before helping her to her feet.

"We have to find a doctor, Yori." Sukio stepped forward with a smirk.

"I could always call my dad…" Yukitsu smiled at Sukio before nodding his head.

"Would you?" Sukio shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I would Yuki-sama, especially for Saiyomi." Sukio pulled out his cell phone and disappeared from the room as Yori hung onto Yukitsu arm, crying her apologies over and over again.

"Oh all of the nights for me to get so outrageously jealous! I know you like Sai and I know she doesn't like you back but it's just so hard!" Yukitsu fought the urge to roll his eyes just as Sukio reentered with a smile upon his face.

"He'll be here in a hour or so. Also I should warn you, he told Mother, who'll tell Sai's parents, who'll tell Dai's folks, who'll tell Yori's who'll tell Yuki-sama's. Basically all of our parents will be here…sorry guys." Yukitsu groaned as Yori looked horror stricken.

"My dads are coming? They're going to know? Oh no! No! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" She ran out of the room as Yukitsu ran his hand through his hair.

"Man, my folks too huh?" Sukio nodded at his question and Yukitsu sighed.

"Perfect. Just perfect…I'll probably have a marriage arrangement before this is all over…" Sukio smirked before cracking a joke at Yukitsu's expense.

"Like you'd mind especially if it were to _**Saiyomi**_!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day loyal readers! Darkdemon here! I would like to extend a heartfelt thank you to LovelyLittleAlice for her continued support and **

**encouragement for this story! So thank you! Now on with the Story! Just in case you forgot Sukio was teasing Yukitsu!**

**Happy Reading!**

**3**

**Darkdemon125 ^_^ **

* * *

"Like you'd mind especially if it were to **_Saiyomi_**!" Yukitsu smirked before throwing a toy ball at him and Daisuke looked up at the sound of the ball hitting the ground.

"Ball? Is someone playing ball without me?" Sukio and Yukitsu laughed but stopped as soon as they looked in on Saiyomi and saw her condition had not gotten better. Almost an hour later, they heard someone banging on the door.

"Yukitsu Yamagata! You open this door right now! I want to see my daughter!" Yukitsu bowed his head before opening the door to face Takanari and Haine Togu.

"Where is she?" He pointed in the direction of her room and Sukio bowed to them as Daisuke waved.

"Hi! Auntie! Uncle Taka!" They smiled at their nephew before their eyes widened as they saw their daughter.

"Saiyomi!" Yukitsu groaned inwardly as he thought of the trouble he was going to be in as soon as his parents got there. He remembered how when Saiyomi broke her arm playing with him on the jungle gym, he got blamed and punished not by Saiyomi, no by his parents. He could just hear his father now…

_"Yukitsu, you're responsible for the safety and well being of your fellow council members."_

"Yukitsu are you listening to me?" Yukitsu jumped when he heard his father and saw his parents in the doorway. He bowed his head and frowned.

"Hello Mother. Father." His parents frowned when Haine came out of her daughters room with a frown upon her face.

"Yukitsu-sama, may I ask how Saiyomi came to have a gash on her head?" Yukitsu looked down before sighing. Yori came into the room with her fathers and she bowed to Haine.

"I'm terribly sorry Haine-sama! Sai-chan's head wound is my doing! I had a few boys toss rocks into the room and one of the rocks struck her! I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" Haine looked at Yori before turning to Yukitsu.

"And her fever?" Yukitsu shook his head.

"I do not know. She has had it since early this morning." They were then joined by Daisuke's parents and then Sukio's. Sukio's father bowed to Haine before disappearing into Saiyomi's room. Takanari came out and sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

"The girl is just as bad as her mother about these things…" Haine smiled as she rubbed her husband's shoulders.

"Do not worry so much Takanari…" Everyone looked down as Yukitsu rubbed the back of his neck in fatigue.

"Yukitsu, may we ask you a small favor?" Yukitsu looked up at Takanari Togu and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure…" Takanari smiled before smirked.

"Would you please keep an eye on Saiyomi when you are able? She seems to be a magnet for the strangest occurrences…" Yukitsu nodded as his father glared at him.

"How could you let this happen to one of your council members? You are responsible for their well being! You knew what kind of trouble rooming with Saiyomi would bring! Why did you not request a change?" He asked infuriated. Yukitsu looked down and glared at the floor. His father did not know or understand why he didn't request a change. His father wouldn't be able to grasp the concept that if Saiyomi were ever to be more than a couple miles away, he would panic and demand she be returned within his grasp. He abhorred vacations when his family and her family decided to vacation on two very different continents as they had done during fall break. She was in Australia while he was in China. He called everyday just to hear her voice. Her voice would allow him to picture her in his head and thus ease his panic until he heard her voice the next day. Takanari raised his hand and smiled.

"I think I know why your son did not request a change." Everyone turned to look at him as Yukitsu looked down.

"I believe Yukitsu-san has fallen in love with our daughter." Everyone froze as Yukitsu glared at the ground. Had he been that obvious? Had it been oblivious to only Saiyomi? Why did everyone else see it but her? Yukitsu could feel his parents' eyes on him so he raised his head and was shocked to see his father's smile.

"Is this true son?" Yukitsu looked at the ground again before nodding.

"Well that's just wonderful! This means great things for this family and yours, Togu!" Yukitsu's father exclaimed before Yukitsu raised his head in shock.

"**No**! I _**will not**_ force Sai into a marriage with me if she doesn't want it!" He stated determinedly. Haine and Takanari smiled as they looked at one another.

"You are the exact opposite of us it appears. Of course with Saiyomi, you'd have to be I suppose." Haine laughed as Sukio's father returned and smiled.

"Her fever's going down and I bandaged that gash the best I could. The best thing I can suggest for Saiyomi at this time is to get lots of rest, drink lots of fluids, and try not overexert herself while she's in this winter air. She already has some problems, we don't need them to get worse because she's overworking herself." he finished and Yukitsu's eyebrow rose.

"Problems? Like what? Is Saiyomi sick?" He asked, concerned and Takanari looked down. Haine turned her attention elsewhere as Daisuke fiddled with his fingers while looking at the ground. Sukio and his mother walked out of the room closely followed by Yori's parents and Yukitsu's as well.

"Well?" Yukitsu asked again as Sukio's father smiled sympathetically. "Saiyomi has never told you, Yamagata-san?" Yukitsu shook his head and Takanari exhaled a large breath of air.

"Our daughter has been sickly ever since she was a small girl. Besides that she has a weak heart. She has the best doctors but there is only so much medicine can do." He stated somberly as Yukitsu's eyes widened.

"**Is she dying**?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Is she dying?" He asked and Haine stepped forward.

"We don't know. The doctors say she could die or she could live. It all depends on her. But you mustn't tell her we told you. She didn't want you to know, isn't that right Daisuke?" Haine asked her nephew as he nodded.

"She said she didn't want to worry you with something as trivial as that. 'Yukitsu have more important things to worry about, like finding a platinum. He should do that instead of worrying over someone like me.' She says." Yukitsu's eyes widened and Takanari smiled.

"She always put you before herself. Even when you two were smaller, she always worried about you before worrying about herself." he stated and Yukitsu slammed his hand into the wall.

"Why would she do that?" He asked in anger and Daisuke chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious, Yuki-sama?" He asked and Yukitsu's eyes widened.

_**I love you…** _

Her words came back to him in a rush and he stared at her door.

"She loves me?" Yukitsu's wondered in shock and Daisuke smiled.

"Of course she does. Why do you think she gets so angry when she has to go through files over girls who want to be your platinum or why she gets so upset when Yori hangs all over you?" Daisuke asked as Yukitsu sank into a chair and Daisuke frowned.

"But you must never let her know you know. She must tell you herself before you go telling her you know." Daisuke said as Saiyomi's parents nodded.

"Promise us, Yuki-sama? Promise you will not treat her any differently, or act suspiciously around her? If you do, she'll know. If she knows, she'll hate me! I can't have Sai hating me!" Daisuke finished and Yukitsu nodded as he promised to keep this his secret until it was safe to tell Saiyomi he knew. Daisuke smiled and nodded his head.

I awoke with a start the next morning with a pounding headache and a scratchy throat. I coughed in spite of the pain and I heard a groan follow from beside me. I looked down and squealed out in surprise. Yukitsu raised his head at the sound and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. He smiled and patted his chest in pride.

"I was with you all night, taking very good care of you!" He announced proudly. I giggled at his ruffled appearance and his smile grew.

"I missed your laugh…" He stated, happily. I eyed him for a moment before gingerly touching my head. I gasped when I felt the gauze and Yukitsu looked down in shame.

"What is this?" I asked and he frowned.

"You were hit in the head last night. It was purely accidental but there is a small wound." He informed me. I groaned.

"Who bandaged it?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"Senri-san." He muttered. I groaned again.

"He told my parents!" I realized and Yukitsu nodded.

"They're staying in the penthouse upstairs. Along with Daisuke's. Sukio's parents are staying in the room next to them. As are Yori's. Mine are here as well." I groaned loudly.

"Great! I am so screwed!" I spoke in exasperation. Yukitsu chuckled.

"It's not that bad!" He cooed. I hated him when he used that voice with me. He used it when I was angry or frustrated and it always, _**always**_, managed to calm me. He would use it when I would call him to tell I couldn't sleep and it'd lull me into a dreamful slumber. The dreams always ended up being about him.

"Would you like me to tell them you're awake or would you prefer to sleep longer?" He asked, leaning toward me. I shook my head.

"Might as well get it over with, I suppose." I answered as he appeared in my face.

"By the way, **I love you**."

* * *

Sorry the chapter's short. I'm running empty on inspiration but don't fear! I'll work hard to keep this story alive!

**Darkdemon**


	7. Chapter 7

"By the way, **I love you**." He pressed his lips to my cheek before haughtily walking out of the room like he owned the place. I stared at the empty doorway in shock. His lips had left a tingling sensation on my skin as I tightly touched it with my fingertips.

_**Where had that come from?**_

He had never said that to me before now. What had changed his opinion of his affection toward me? Had it been the fever, the head wound, or the mere fact that we were graduating in a year and he had yet to find a platinum? I didn't have time to think about it as my mother and father rushed into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Saiyomi! You're awake!" My mother gushed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yamagata-san has been taking such good care of you! He's such a good boy!" She continued to rant until my father put his hand over her mouth.

"I think you need to let her breathe." He muttered in her ear as she looked at me and realized I was turning blue.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright? I'll go get you some tea!" She rushed out of the room. My father chuckled as he sat beside me and brushed my hair away from my face. If there was one thing I loved about my father, it was the silence that followed him wherever he went. The silence that said he'd listen to anything you had to say even if it was the worst thing possible. I basked in this silence.

"He kissed my cheek and said he loved me, papa." I muttered lowly so no one else could hear. He smiled at me, tilting his head.

"Who?" He asked.

"Yuki…" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Do you think he meant it?" He asked. I nodded. That was what scared me the most. Yukitsu had looked and sounded like he meant it but I knew his emotions were fleeting. It would wear off in a couple of months. It always did. I sighed. Even if I did still have feelings for him (_which I don't_!), it would be useless to try and get him to love me back. He was like a firefly. He is all aglow around you until you catch him and the light dies out. I don't think I could bear to see him walk away. My father eyed me with worry before ruffling my curls in his fatherly manner.

"Don't worry about it, kid. He'll see. He's crazy about you." I laughed.

"You have to say that! You're my dad!" I whined. He chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"A job I will never relinquish. I cherish you more than life itself. Remember that." I nodded. He smiled as my mother came back into the room with a tray of tea and rice. Behind her came Daisuke, my uncle Shizu and my aunt Mei. Daisuke smiled at me as he laid beside me on the bed.

"I missed you, onee-chan!" He grinned as he kissed my cheek. I giggled as I kissed him back.

"I missed you too, nii-chan." He lapped up my attention like it would dry up soon. I loved my cousin's perpetual happiness. It was like a never ending stream of joy. I think he inherited it from my aunt Meiko because his father was just like mine. Of course they were twins. But there was just something about Shizumasa that was different from my father.

When we were younger, I can remember Daisuke getting confused and crying but I was never confused. I always knew which one was Takanari and which one was Shizumasa. My mother and aunt could barely tell the difference, but I could. Maybe it was the way he stood or walked. The way he spoke to me. The way he spoke to my mother. He spoke to us as if he would die if something were to happen to us, as if we were the only things keeping him alive. I didn't know what it was. I only knew it was there and that he was my father. My mother seemed to be the exact opposite of my father. She was loud and constantly cheerful. I can remember being waken during the night by her as she fell down stairs. My father always came to her rescue which would quiet her down.

"Your grandfathers were worried about you." My mother mentioned as she poured the tea. Daisuke nodded as he tasted the rice.

"Yea, man! You should have heard Grandpa Kazu! He was cursing a lot! And Grandpa Itsuki was all worrying and going on and on…" Daisuke put the rice in his mouth, ending his say in the conversation.

"You told them I was alright though, didn't you mother?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course I did. I didn't need them worrying about you." She mumbled as if it hurt her pride for anyone to worry about me more than she did. I giggled.

"Mother, you act so childish sometimes." I spoke softly. I loved to be around my family. I basked in each unique trait they possessed. After all it was them that made me and shape me into who I was today. She waved me off as if her immature actions didn't matter right now. She pushed me to eat and my father had to pull her away to keep her from choking me with the chopsticks.

"She needs to eat." My mother argued.

"Slowly, my love." My father stated calmly. Uncle smiled and nodded agreeing with his brother as Auntie stepped forward. She silently slipped a wrapped bento box in my lap, hiding it from my mother.

"It's a thank you present for Yamagata-san. I've addressed it to be from you." She whispered before smiling. I smiled my thanks and Daisuke rolled his eyes.

**As I said, I loved my family.**


	8. Chapter 8

Good day! _Darkdemon_ here!

Well I have some news. If you don't read Scarred Rose, you don't know, I have all my finals coming up so updating going to slow way down. But

don't fear. I will update, it will just be very slowly. Also I would greatly appreciate reviews, messages, and votes on my poll to determine who the

main hero of my next story will be! Be good to me and vote please?! Well that's it!

Here's Chapter Seven of History Repeats!

With Love,

Darkdemon125

AKA: Nick

* * *

"It's a thank you present for Yamagata-san. I've addressed it to be from you." She whispered before smiling. I smiled my thanks and Daisuke rolled his eyes.

As I said, I loved my family.

My thoughts went back to Yukitsu's admittance and I sighed. This was going to be very awkward with him now. Why did he have to say such a thing? I liked what we had. It was simple. It was comfortable. It was us. Now it was going to be weird. My parents left when my mother was satisfied by how much I had eaten. My aunt and uncle followed them out, leaving my cousin and me alone.

"So what did Yuki-sama say that's got you so quiet?" Daisuke asked me after we had sat in silence for a few moments. I sighed again. He knew me well.

"He said he loved me." I admitted quietly, heat rising to my cheeks. Daisuke stared at me before laughing.

"Are you kidding me?!" He asked and I shook my head.

"Why would I kid about something like this?" I was offended. How dare he make this out as a some sick prank I was pulling on him!

"No, no, no! I was wondering when he was going to say it!" I stared at him with wide eyes in shock.

"_What_?" It was the only coherent thought I could come up with. I felt frozen to my bed. Daisuke had known? So had everyone known? Had I been so oblivious to it this whole time? I heard the door to my room open and close as Daisuke turned to the person with a grin.

"Yuki-sama!" He stated happily. My heart raced as I looked down at my hands that lay trembling in my lap.

"How are you feeling, Sai?" His voice was soft and suddenly I was aware of what made him so desirable to all the girls in my school. I looked up at him and was shocked to find his face close to mine. He had pulled his hair back from his face, I could tell Daisuke had done it for him. The raven waves were locked away and couldn't hide his chocolate brown eyes from mine. They sparkled with mischief and playfulness as he tilted his head to the side in an adorable fashion.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I nodded, unconciously.

"What?" He egged.

"Your hair's up. I don't like it." I muttered indifferently. He stared at me for a moment before giving me his trademark grin. He smiled as he put his hair down and I smiled. He looked much better with it down.

"Better now, Sai?" He wondered and I nodded. He chuckled as Daisuke leaned on my shoulders, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"So Yuki-sama, what's on today's agenda?" Daisuke questioned in a business like tone as I sat quietly between them.

"Well first, your cousin is going to get dressed, and then we're going to go build snowmen and make snowangels. After that, we come back and have hot chocolate and watch movies for the rest of the day." Yukitsu stated importantly. I snorted. I had **ACTUAL** work to do and all these two could come up with was kid's stuff?

"Sounds like a plan." Daisuke agreed with an affirmative nod. I shook my head.

"No. We have to get the freshmen ready for the tour and then I have to figure out the groups. After that I still have to arrange for a caterer for Saturday's picnic." I argued as both Yukitsu and Daisuke shook their heads.

"Nope. You're to take a break and rest! Doctor's orders!" Daisuke said in a sing-song voice, that made me want to slap him. All the doctors said that. What made this one any different?

"Come now, Sai. You don't want Senri-san to tell your parents you've been overworking yourself do you?" And there it was. That was why this doctor was different. He knew my parents. He was friends with my parents. I hated it when Senri was my doctor. He told my parents everything.

* * *

He watched her with interest as she finally gave into their plans. They left her alone to dress before turning to each other with a grin.

"She's going to kill us, you that right?" Daisuke joked as he jabbed Yukitsu's ribs with his elbow. Yukitsu merely shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll have fun. I can guarantee that." He stated nonchalantly. Daisuke snorted.

"You don't know Sai that well then. She's going to use this as an excuse to murder us." Daisuke continued to joke until Saiyomi walked out of her room, fully dressed, a scowl set on her pretty face.

"I still don't understand why I have to do this." She whined. Yukitsu smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders playfully.

"We're going to give you the chance to have a little fun before you die. You act just like a business man, you know that?" He asked, jokingly. The scowl on her face remained.

"Businessmen succeed. Slackers don't." She muttered before removing herself from beneath his arm. She walked out of the room gracefully and Daisuke raised an eyebrow in Yukitsu's direction, telling him he told him so. Yukitsu sighed before pushing the playful boy out of the room, following Saiyomi's disappearing figure down the hall. Sunlight filtered into the hall by the windows and Saiyomi eyed the white snow with disdain. This snow was what was keeping her from her work, the only thing that seemed to distract her from Yukitsu.

"Saiyomi! You're awake!" Yori gushed as she approached the still fuming girl. Sukio was right behind her, smiling when he saw she was well.

"Father says he will check on you tomorrow. But it's good to see you well again." He spoke softly as Yori hugged Saiyomi. Saiyomi weakly hugged her back before turning to Sukio.

"Tell your father not to, ok, Suki? Please? I don't think I could bear it if..." She didn't finish her sentence as Yukitsu and Daisuke walked up, laughing loudly. They smiled at their three fellow schoolmates and friends with mischief shining brightly in their eyes.

**"So who's ready to hit the snow?!"**


	9. Chapter Nine

Good day! _Darkdemon_ here!

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been pretty busy. I've updated Scarred Rose, Provoked Affections, wrote two new stories, and gone to

three funerals in the past month. I think I've done pretty well all together. But I still want to apologize a million times! I SORRY!!! Anyways hope

you enjoy and remember to review, review, review! Happy reading!

Here's Chapter Eight of History Repeats!

With Love,

Darkdemon125

AKA: Nick

* * *

**"So who's ready to hit the snow?!" **Saiyomi groaned as she was practically dragged outside and Yori was constantly trying to apologize for her attack.

"I'm so sorry…" "It's fine." "No it's not!" "Yes, it is." Saiyomi had to constantly assure her friend's worries. She soon sighed and tugged on Yukitsu's hand.

"Where are we going, Yukitsu?" She asked in suspicion as everyone looked at one another, mischievous grins plastered across each of their faces.

"What does everyone know that I don't?" She wondered and Yukitsu smiled at her, a heart melting smile she found hard to ignore.

"It's a surprise, love." Saiyomi froze and her eyes widened. Everyone stared at Yukitsu as he suddenly realized what he had just said. Saiyomi suddenly shook her head and snatched her hand out of his and ran away. She pumped her arms and forced her weakened body to exert as much force as possible, putting as much distance between herself and her friends as she could.

"Saiyomi!" Daisuke started to follow her, fearing for her life.

"Don't run! Please don't run!" He shouted as Yukitsu soon followed after him, his own fear escalating.

"Saiyomi!" Daisuke fell to his knees beside his wheezing cousin and tears sparkled down her face as she clutched her chest.

"Saiyomi!" Daisuke began to panic as her face turned bright red and her wheezing increased and more tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Are you ok? Saiyomi!" Tears had now appeared in Daisuke's eyes and he wiped them away on the sleeve of his jacket just as Yukitsu dropped down beside him.

"Is she ok?" He asked, fear racing through his blood.

"I…I don't know! Yuki! She isn't breathing right!" Daisuke was now scared and panicking as tears sparkled down his face at the sight of his cousin's weakened form. Yukitsu easily picked Saiyomi up into his arms and he too began to panic as Saiyomi began to cough violently.

"It's ok…I've got you." Seiko and Yori came up and their eyes widened before Seiko had his cell phone out and was already talking to someone on the other line.

"Dad...Sai's...Sai's not doing good..." Seiko choked at the sight of his friend's tears and pained expression and Yori took the phone from him.

"You have to help us! She's not breathing right!" Daisuke pulled the phone from the hysteric Yori and tried to speak calmly into the phone.

"She's having an attack...we don't know what to do..." Daisuke managed to get out in between his sobbing chokes.

"Bring her back to the Hotel, Daisuke. Can you do that?" Senri's voice filtered into the air as all of them nodded for him to say yes.

"Yes..." He got out and hung up, just as Yukitsu climbed to his feet, Saiyomi still locked in his arms.

"He says to go back to the hotel." Daisuke managed to say in between his calming breaths. Yori clung to Seiko as they took Saiyomi's personal artifacts, running behind Daisuke and Yukitsu. Once in the hotel, they were met by all of their parents and a group of paramedics with Senri at the head.

"Yamagata lay her on the gurney." Senri commanded as Yukitsu did what he was told, letting Saiyomi slip out his arms before they rushed her to the ambulance waiting outside.

"Sai!" Yukitsu grabbed Daisuke and held him back as he watched Saiyomi's parents disappear in the ambulance before it pulled away.

"Sai!" Daisuke cried out again as Yori sobbed into Seiko's chest. Daisuke fell to his knees and his mother bent down beside him as Yukitsu walked toward his parents. His mother hugged him sympathetically as his father merely patted his shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

"Did I?" Yukitsu asked as everyone turned to him in surprise.

"I told her I loved her and she ended up almost dying because of it." Yukitsu informed the group as he bowed his head.

"I caused all of this." He muttered lowly.

"Yuki-sama." Yukitsu looked up when Daisuke stood up to face him.

"This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. Sai is sick. She couldn't keep it hidden forever. " Daisuke's tears were gone as Yukitsu stared at him.

"But..."

"Dai's right, Yukitsu. Saiyomi has been pushing her limits since the beginning of the year, overworking herself with this council crap." Seiko stepped forward as Yori nodded.

"She's worked double just to take off some of our loads so we could have fun." Yukitsu stared at them.

"She has?" He asked as all of his friends nodded and their parents looked down, leaving the teens alone to deal with their own problems.

"She cares too much about us and not enough about herself." Daisuke continued and the others nodded.

"But she won't stop. We've tried already." Seiko stated.

"Maybe this episode will prove to her, she overworks herself!" Yori suggested and Daisuke shook his head.

"Sai's too stubborn to give up like that. We need something that'll take her mind off of Student Council. Something that will totally relax her and keep her from having any stress!" He suggested as he eyed Yukitsu expectantly. Yukitsu looked at him lost.

"What?" He asked as Daisuke smiled.

"You! She does everything you ask!"

"No she doesn't!" Yukitsu argued as Yori and Seiko nodded their heads.

"She may tell you no publicly but secretly she does do everything you ask!" Daisuke informed the emperor as he stared at them.

"Even the platinum evaluations?" He asked and they nodded. He was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"I'll do whatever it takes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Good day! _Darkdemon_ here!**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been pretty busy. School has been hectic and demanding and I'm behind on all of my stories, not just this **

**one. But I still want to apologize a million times! I SORRY!!! Anyways hope you enjoy and remember to review, review, review! Happy reading!**

**Here's Chapter Nine of History Repeats!**

**With Love,**

**Darkdemon125**

**AKA: Nick**

* * *

"Dai's right, Yukitsu. Saiyomi has been pushing her limits since the beginning of the year, overworking herself with this council crap." Seiko stepped forward as Yori nodded.

"She's worked double just to take off some of our loads so we could have fun." Yukitsu stared at them.

"She has?" He asked as all of his friends nodded and their parents looked down, leaving the teens alone to deal with their own problems.

"She cares too much about us and not enough about herself." Daisuke continued and the others nodded.

"But she won't stop. We've tried already." Seiko stated.

"Maybe this episode will prove to her, she overworks herself!" Yori suggested and Daisuke shook his head.

"Sai's too stubborn to give up like that. We need something that'll take her mind off of Student Council. Something that will totally relax her and keep her from having any stress!" He suggested as he eyed Yukitsu expectantly. Yukitsu looked at him lost.

"What?" He asked as Daisuke smiled.

"You! She does everything you ask!"

"No she doesn't!" Yukitsu argued as Yori and Seiko nodded their heads.

"She may tell you no publicly but secretly she does do everything you ask!" Daisuke informed the emperor as he stared at them.

"Even the platinum evaluations?" He asked and they nodded. He was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"I'll do whatever it takes." He swore as his friends smiled at him.

* * *

"She'll be alright, Togu-sama." Senri informed the panicking Togus as Shizumasa and Meiko waited with their family.

"Are you sure?" Haine asked, her voice high pitched and hysterical.

"Yes. It wasn't as bad as we thought." Senri supplied with a reassuring smile.

"She should be awake in a couple of hours." He said as Takanari hugged Haine to his chest.

"You heard Senri, darling. She's going to just fine." He whispered as Shizumasa stepped forward.

"Brother, do you want me to go get the council?" He asked as Takanari turned to him.

"Yes, please." Shizumasa nodded and smiled as he and Meiko disappeared from the room.

"It's going to be alright."

* * *

"Dad!" Daisuke pounced onto his father upon his return from the hospital and Shizumasa rolled his eyes at his son, inwardly groaning that his son would be heir to the Togu empire soon.

"Is she alright? Sai's alright, right? She is, isn't she?" He asked, forgetting to breathe as his father nodded.

"She's fine."Daisuke sighed in relief as he hugged his father again and waited for the rest.

"And?" He hinted as Shizumasa rolled his eyes again at his impatience.

"And that's all. I've come to get you and the council to take you to see her for yourself, as a favor to my brother." Shizumasa allowed his voice to rise in volume so the others could hear him and Yukitsu looked up in excitement.

"But be cautious. She may not be awake during your visit." Shizumasa warned before tilting his head toward the exit, hinting for the teenagers to get into the car outside the hotel. All of them rushed out to the car, barely avoiding several accidents along the way. Shizumasa sighed before joining them. His son sat beside him in the car, the fear and panic easing away into pure worry. Shizu could not deny his son cared about his cousin. They were inseparable growing up. He treated her as if she were his baby sister even though they are the same age. Shizumasa turned his attention from his son to the other teenagers in the car. Yori acted just like her fathers, he noted warily. He could see why Saiyomi would have to cover most of her jobs for her. Seiko was like his father, a devious flirt, but a quiet one, a trait he received from his mother. Yukitsu. He was nothing like his stoic mother and father. He was bubbly and outgoing. Shizu personally believed he should have been a girl instead. He sighed again just as they pulled up to the hospital. His wife and Haine were outside, waiting for them.

"She just woke up." Meiko announced with a small smile as her son rushed past her. Shizu rolled his eyes and allowed everyone else to run after him. He put his hand onto Haine's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course. Sai's not weak." She answered softly as Meiko smiled at her.

"No she's not. I believe she got that from you."

* * *

The wires and the tubes connected to Saiyomi's body caused tears to spring into Daisuke's eyes everytime he saw them. He couldn't save her everytime. He couldn't stop the attacks from coming and when they did, he always saw her like this. Dark circles took away from the beauty of her face and made her seem frail and weak, traits she most certainly was not. Daisuke sat on her bedside, her hand clasped in his. Her eyes rested on his uncalm form and she smiled, easing his worry. As long as she smiled at him, he knew she was ok. As long as she smiled.

"Hey Sai..." His voice was small and weak as he looked up at her, tears glittering in his eyes. She just smiled and patted his hand.

"I'm fine, Daisuke. Stop worrying." She replied easily as her eyes flitted to the door where she knew her friends were standing.

"You guys can come in!" She called out. Seiko dragged Yori into the room, her sobs echoing in the room as she lunged at Saiyomi.

"OH SAI!" She screamed as tears flooded her cheeks and Seiko pulled her off of the surprised Togu. Daisuke's face contorted with panic as his cousin's heartrate elevated, before returning to normal.

"I'm ok." Saiyomi reassured the panicked Daisuke as she finally noticed a key member was missing.

"Where's Yukitsu?" She asked as Seiko looked down.

"He said he couldn't face you."

* * *

Yukitsu paced the hall outside of Saiyomi's room, arguing with himself. He couldn't face her but he needed to talk to her. He couldn't see her tied to machines with various tubes sticking out of various regions of her body. Not with dark circles underneath her eyes. He couldn't bear to see her look weak and frail. He could remember going to see his grandmother lying in hospital bed, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to just give up and die. He didn't want to see Saiyomi like that.

"Yuki-sama?" Yukitsu looked up and his eyes widened.

"Saiyomi!" She didn't have a hospital gown on, like he had thought, but she was dragging an IV with her. Her hair was unkempt but nothing like he had imagined. The dark circles under her eyes weren't as dark as he thought either. She merely looked like she had just awaken from a nap.

"You should be in bed!" He chastised as she smiled.

"You didn't want to see me in my bed, right?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. Yukitsu stared at her.

How did she know?

How did she always know what bothered him when no one else did?

"I remember how much you hated seeing your grandmother in the hospital. This must bring back bad memories. I'm sorry." She apologized before he wrapped her in his arms. She gasped in surprise as he tightened his grip, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"This isn't your fault, Sai. It's never your fault. It's mine." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I should have told you about my heart condition. I should have warned you." She replied. He shook his head.

"No, it's personal. I didn't really expect you to tell me everything. I just..."

"You were hoping." She finished as she pulled away and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it never was an issue."

* * *

"Do you think he'll actually be able to do it?" Seiko asked as Daisuke looked down. Yori was still sobbing, but was much quieter than she had been earlier. Seiko noticed her jealousy hadn't sunk in yet. Daisuke was quiet for a moment before smiling softly.

"Yeah, I do. She likes him way more than she puts off. If she won't listen to us, she'll listen to him." He answered as Seiko chuckled and Yori's eyes widened.

"What?!"


End file.
